edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaion
Biography Kaion (aka Stan Arwell) was born in Gomel, Belarus, where he spent most of his life. When Kaion was 22 years old, he moved to the United States. History Career under the Stage Name Stan Arwell (2013 - 16) Kaion (aka Stan Arwell) first became interested in electronic dance music while in high school, when he started creating his first mixes. This interest later turned into the desire to create his own radio show, Reboot Radio, first episode of which was broadcast in 2013 on Diesel.FM. Reboot Radio has attracted a number of listeners and was also offered a time slot on A.Plus Radio (http://radio.aplus.by), the largest internet radio in Belarus. In 2014, Stan released his first single “Flight to Miami” on a prominent Swedish record label Macarize. Stan’s first release was supported by such artists as Myon & Shane 54, Ruben De Ronde, Gareth Emery, Roger Shah, JES, and many others. In the same year, “Flight to Miami” became part of JES’ “Unleash the Beat – Blonde” compilation released on Black Hole Recordings / Magik Muzik. Stan’s eight subsequent tracks, including remixes, were released on Macarize. “Outburst” was one of the most supported tracks of his. It was broadcast five times on Above & Beyond’s Group Therapy radio show, and was supported by such artists as ATB, 3LAU, Myon & Shane 54, Ben Gold, Beat Service, Tom Fall, and others. ATB & Rudee used the track during their concerts and music festivals. In 2015, “Outburst” was included in another JES’ Unleash the Beat Vol. 3 ’compilation released on Black Hole Recordings / Magik Muzik. Stan’s other track ‘Memories’ was played by Above & Beyond during their Group Therapy podcast two times apart from receiving support from many prominent artists. One of the most supported tracks was "Froya," released in 2015. It was supported by Above & Beyond three times, after which Stan was invited to take part in the group's Group Therapy radio show’s 143rd episode. In 2015, Stan signed an exclusive songwriting contract with Armada Music. The same year, Stan released an official remix on Jochen Miller’s “Slow Down.” Next, Stan and the famous Ukrainian duo Ost & Meyer released their collaboration “Flare,” which was premiered by Armin van Buuren in his 738th episode A State Of Trance. The track was supported by Above & Beyond, David Guetta, Super8 & Tab, Alexander Popov, Cosmic Gate, Andy Moor, Lange, Grammy nominee Fatum, and many others. In 2016, “Flare” became part of Armada Music’s “Trance 100 - 2016” compilation. Stan’s next tune “Voices” was released as a part of Armada Trice's “Ibiza 2016” compilation. Career under the Stage Name Kaion (2016 - Present) In 2016, Stan changed his stage name to Kaion. His "Sirius" and "Awake" tracks under the new name is scheduled for release on Armada Zouk on October 24, 2016. Reboot Radio Kaion also hosts his radio show Reboot Radio, broadcasted twice a month on Diesel.FM. In his mixes, Kaion includes his favorite tracks from various acclaimed artists as well as tracks that are due for release on his own record label. Nanostate Music On January 25, 2016, Kaion launched his own record label, Nanostate Music. The label later became part of Enmotion Music, a joint effort of Kaion, Monoverse, Pablo Artigas, and Slava V. The focus of Nanostate Music is to consolidate electronic dance music listeners and talented producers together. Nanostate Music releases received support from Armin van Buuren, Above & Beyond, Paul van Dyk, Aruna, Cosmic Gate, Super8 & Tab, Mayon, Shane 54, JES, DJ Feel, Antillas, Tom Fall, and many others. Discography Releases * 2014 Stan Arwell - Flight To Miami Mix (Macarize) * 2014 Stan Arwell - Outburst Mix (Macarize) * 2015 Stan Arwell - Memories Mix (Macarize) * 2015 Stan Arwell - Jocker Mix (Macarize) * 2015 Stan Arwell - See You There Mix (Macarize) * 2015 Stan Arwell - Froya Mix (Macarize) * 2016 Ost & Meyer with Stan Arwell - Flare Mix (Armada Trice) * 2016 Stan Arwell & Quizzow - Destiny Mix (Nanostate Music) * 2016 Stan Arwell - Voices Mix (Armada Trice) * 2016 Daav One & Stan Arwell - Phoenix Mix (Nanostate Music) * 2016 Kaion & Daav One - Sirius Mix (Armada Zouk) * 2016 Kaion - Awake Mix (Armada Zouk) * 2017 Kaion & Unkn0wn - Level Up Mix (Nanostate Music) * 2017 Kaion & Straight Up - The Light Mix (Nanostate Music) * 2017 Kaion & Medii feat. Micah Martin remixes by Eskai and BEAUZ (Ride Recordings) * 2017 Kaion & Josa - Alieon Mix (Nanostate Music) Remixes * 2014 EDU & Kristoffer Ljungberg - Outbreak Arwell Remix (Macarize) * 2014 Silence Groove - Anise Arwell Remix (Macarize) * 2015 Azotti, Bagga Bownz - Day & Night Arwell Remix (Black Hole Recordings) * 2015 Vitodito feat. Lameduza - Set Sail Arwell Remix (Encanta) * 2016 Jochen Miller feat. Simone Nijssen - Slow Down Arwell Remix (Armada Trice) Labels Kaion is currently signed to Armada Music with additional releases on Nanostate Music, Ride Recordings, Macarize, Black Hole Recordings, Encanta, and Progressive House Worldwide.